


Frustrated

by LostValkyrie23



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostValkyrie23/pseuds/LostValkyrie23
Summary: Hope was frustrated and Landon wasn't helping. Enter Josie Saltzman. Its about time Hope got what she didn't know she wanted
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Frustrated

Footsteps. Pacing back and forth outside of her room. That’s all Josie could here. If Lizzie was here she’d have been annoyed and told whoever it was to get lost already. Josie was more curious than anything. Why would someone be pacing back and forth outside of her bedroom at one in morning. Just as Josie was going to open the door and see who it was the door flung open and in walked Hope Mikaelson. 

“Hope. Not that I’m not happy to see you but why are you here exactly?”

Hope looked like she was having an internal battle inside. Obviously struggling with whatever she needed to tell Josie. 

“I’m frustrated. Wolfing out didn’t work. I figured talking to you might. But I’m so worked up I feel like I’m going to explode”. 

“What about Landon?”

“Landon is the cause of my current problem”. 

Josie’s head shot up to look straight at Hope then. What did she mean Landon was the cause? It can’t be what she was thinking. 

“how so?”

“Jo, I, I, I can’t finish. God this is so embarrassing. Like, is this what sex is. Unfulfilling. Over in 5 minutes. FRUSTRATING” Hope growled. Talking about this was not helping her. But maybe Josie could give her advice. Heck, Landon is the only guy Hope had ever been with. At least Josie had more than one person to compare. 

“I mean. Just one orgasm would be great, but Landon just never gets me there. I am so frustrated Jo."

Josie’s mind was reeling. Thinking of the ways she would have Hope screaming her name. Trembling beneath her if she had the chance. And Landon couldn’t even give her one sorry ass orgasm. Josie smirked at that but quickly wiped it off her face when she looked up and saw how much it was actually affecting Hope. 

“What about just spending some time and doing it yourself?”

Just the thought alone had Hope blushing and Josie’s imagination spinning again. Both of them picturing Hope on her bed with her legs spread. Moaning. Sheets damp from her arousal. Josie snapped back to reality when Hope coughed. 

“Urm yeah. Turns out I’m not too good at that”. 

Hope has gone from embarrassed for Landon not being able to make her cum to being embarrassed she can’t make herself cum. 

“Do you think I’m broken?”

“No. You’re probably over thinking it. I want to help hope. But short of … never mind. Look. I honestly think you’re just too in your head. You’re too focused on cumming. Focus on the feelings he gives you during foreplay. The way he touches you and works you up before finally having sex. That build up. That’s important babe. It also helps with the stimulation during sex”. 

Hope was thoughtful for a second. What Josie was saying was definitely not what Landon was doing. She felt none of that. 

Josie was also deep in thoughts and berating herself for almost offering to help Hope herself. Like, Yes. She has a crush on Hope, doesn’t mean she had to offer sex just because the girl has never experienced an orgasm. Jesus Christ is this room getting hotter or something? 

“Thanks Jo. That was actually pretty sound advice.”

“I might be strictly girls right now Hope but I do know a thing or two”  
Both girls laughed. 

“I’m gonna let you get some sleep. Goodnight Jo”  
“Good night Hope”. 

2 Days later.  
Josie was walking to the cafeteria when she heard Hope tell Landon to leave her alone. 

“Hope. Come on. You don’t mean anything you just said. You can’t just break up with me like that. For that. It’s not even that important. At least were having sex. What does it matter who finishes?”

Josie could not believe her ears. Who was this asshat? Of course, it mattered. Did he not see how frustrated Hope was getting? Did he not care enough about her to give her what she needed? Josie realised she was openly listening to their conversation and decided to carry on walking to lunch. Hope joining not long after her. Landon like a kicked puppy sitting at the other end of the table. 

“Are you okay?”

Josie knew asking meant Hope knowing she overheard their conversation, but she wanted to make sure that Hope was okay. Yeah 3 months in the long scheme of things isn’t a long time to be with someone. But Landon was Hopes everything for those 3 months. Even if just thinking about that did make Josie sick to her stomach with Jealousy. She cared enough to make sure Hope was okay. 

“Yeah. I actually am. You made me realise that he wasn’t taking care of me properly. And when I tried to take your advice, he tried to insinuate I was the problem as he had no issue finishing.” 

They were whispering as they didn’t want others listening in on their conversations. Lizzie was looking at them wanting to know what they were all hush hush about, but she also noticed Landon looking pathetic at the end of the table and assumed it was something to do with that. 

“I deserve better. I’ll find better. Until then. I’m good”. 

Josie could tell that right now Hope was putting on a fraction of a brave face. She might mostly be okay but somewhere it was still hurting her. Afterall. She wanted Landon to be her epic love.  
“As long as you’re okay”. 

They smiled at each other before joining in with the conversations happening around them. Lizzie and MG arguing over some TV show between themselves and Raf attempting to comfort Landon. Hope was happy to have this bunch of misfits in her life. 

Later that evening

Josie was on her way to check Hope was okay now she had spent a few hours alone and didn’t have to put up a front for everyone else. She didn’t even think to knock on her door as it wasn’t too late, and she knew Hope would be awake and wouldn’t mind her popping by. 

What she wasn’t expecting was to walk in on Hope with one hand up her shirt massaging her boob and the other down her shorts. Moaning.

The second she walked in she froze. Hope didn’t immediately notice her too caught up in the motions. That just lead to Josie frozen, watching as Hope pleasured herself. Her own arousal hitting her like a ton of bricks. A sudden throbbing sensation coming from her centre. 

Josie took a deep breath, and it was enough to alert Hope she was no longer alone. And enough to finally bring Josie to her senses.  
“Shit. Hope. I am so sorry. I should have knocked or just not come altogether”

Hope didn’t even know how to respond. She got up and washed her hands before sitting back down on the edge of her bed. 

“Sorry you had to see that”.  
“Don’t be”. 

Realising that sounded like she wasn’t sorry … not that she was because Josie definitely wasn’t mad about seeing that … but she didn’t want to sound like a total creep to Hope. 

“I mean. You don’t have to be. Technically I did just barge in here. And hey. I did suggest you urm, yeah do that.” 

Both remained silent for a few minutes. Too awkward to say anything else. Until Josie decided to try and break the tension. 

“Was it at least working out for you this time? If it was I am so sorry for interrupting and I’m just going to leave …”

Josie was halfway out of the door, too embarrassed to stay any longer. Too turned on to stop replaying the scene in her head. Hope was panting. A light layer of sweat on her body.

“Jo. Wait. It wasn’t. I kept getting, urm, close but it just wasn’t happening. Maybe I am broken”. 

“You’re not broken Hope. It’s natural sometimes. It will happen eventually”. 

They both smiled before Hope asked 

“So. Did you need something or?” 

“I was just coming to make sure you were okay. My timing. Perfect as ever. But are you, I mean, are you okay?” 

“I think so. Looking back. I was so focused on him being my epic love I don’t think I realised how truly un-epic it was”.  
Josie smiled and could relate. 

“I’m glad you’re okay Hope. Don’t stress it over too much.”

“Goodnight Jo”

“Goodnight Hope”. 

Hope sighed as she crashed back down to her bed. She was screwed. Initially she couldn’t even get close. Not until images of Josie popped into her head. The advice she gave her and her smiles while she spoke. Hope was fantasising about Josie. Out of nowhere. She thought her crush was long over and done with. No … it is. She had just broken up with Landon for Christ’s sake. Come on Hope. Put it back in your pants for a second. She’s your best friend.  
Back in Josie and Lizzie’s room, Josie had never been more thankful at Lizzie for not being in their room when she returned. She had her own frustrations to deal with right now and it definitely couldn’t wait. 

It had been 3 weeks since Josie had walked in on Hope. They hadn’t discussed it further. They hadn’t talked about Hopes current problem at all actually. Both avoiding the conversation altogether. That’s not to say they stopped thinking about it. It’s all they thought about. Josie was a constant mess every time the image of Hopes fingers moving in and out of herself popped into her head. And Hope. Hope hadn’t stopped fantasising about Josie since the first time it happened. Both girls going crazy thinking of the other and being to scared to do anything about it. Not knowing the other girl was going through the exact same situation. 

It was a Thursday night, and most students were in bed. Alaric, Hope, the twins and Landon were fighting off the latest monster. Hope had jumped in the way of an attack and was shoved into the wall before she lost control and yeah let’s just say the creature never stood a chance against the tribrid. It was only on the walk back to the school Josie noticed it. Hope wasn’t in good shape at all. As soon as they got to the dorms she followed Hope back to her room.  
“What’s wrong?”

“I was going to ask you the same question Mikaelson. You have definitely seen better days”. 

“Yeah. That was a hard hit. Can’t lie. I have definitely felt better”. 

Hope needed to heal. And Josie knew it.  
“You need to heal”. 

“Yeah well unless you have animal blood in that back of tricks you’ve got there, I’m just gonna have to sleep it off and hope I don’t die before then”. 

“Yeah. Not something I carry around with me. But Hope. You’re really not doing good. Please tell me you didn’t get hit with that things tail. The poison will kill you if you don’t feed”. 

“I mean I would love to tell you that, but I was more focused on you and the others not getting hurt. I don’t know what part of it hit me”. 

Hopes eyes were closing. Josie started to freak.  
“What about me?”

Hope jerked at that question.  
“What do you mean what about you?”

“Feed off of me. Will work better than the animal blood anyway”

“Josie. No. I’m not risking hurting you. Out of the questions”. 

Josie smiled at that and it was now Hope panicking.

“Hope I trust you. You won’t hurt me, you just said so yourself.”

“Jo. I’m not in the best mind frame for self-control. I still haven’t been able to .. ya know .. this won’t help me”.

“Hope. If it comes to it. I’ll siphon and push you away. But you need to heal”. Josie moved her hair away from her neck and exposed herself to Hope. Veins began to surface around Hopes eyes and simultaneously they glowed yellow. Both the vampire and the wolf were currently in play here. 

“I need you to tell me this is okay Josie. I need you to promise me you’ll stop me if I lose control. I can’t hurt you. I won’t hurt you".

“Hope. Feed off of me”.  
Hope sunk her teeth into Josies neck the second she said those two words. Lightly soothing the 2 puncture wounds with her tongue, Hope dived right back in and drank from her. Josie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. She expected it to hurt. Well to hurt more than this. This pain. This pain she could deal with. Hope pushed Josie up against her bedroom door with an aggressive force and Josie moaned. Shit she thought. Hope definitely heard it and it only spurred her on more. But she pulled back. The yellow in her eyes glowing uncontrollably.

“Jo. I can’t keep going. I won’t stop.”  
Josie was panting. Was being fed off supposed to turn her on like this. She caught her breath before stating…

“if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you’re completely healed then you can stop. Until then. Hope. I’m fine and you need more”.  
Hope looked at Josie’s neck and saw the marks. Before going in for more, she nuzzled into Josies neck and nipped at them softly. Not realising what she was doing to Josie. But Josie feeling every nip and peck at her neck and needing more. She grabbed a fist full of Hopes hair and pushed her into her neck forcefully. Not even caring how it came across. She needed to feel the sensations of being fed on again, the adrenalin rush was exhilarating. Having Hope so close. The smell of Hopes shampoo and the loss of blood. God she was dizzy. 

Hope got the message and dove back in. This time she picked Josie up and softly lay her down on the bed. She could see Josie losing balance. Getting Dizzy. As she hovered over Josie, Hope’s leg slipped between hers and it was like the dam was broken. The throbbing of Josies clit and the arousal in her pants. Hope could feel it all. Could smell the arousal in the air. That last bit of control was gone. To make matters worse Josie was rocking against her. Small moans slipping past her lips. Hope pulled back and looked at Josies face. You could see the pleasure. Josie opened her eyes about to ask why she stopped feeding when she noticed the look on Hopes face. 

“Please don’t stop”  
The second Josie said that Hope dove down and kissed her with a passion Josie had never felt before. And Josie definitely returned it with just as much force. Grabbing the back of Hopes shoulders and pulling her impossibly closer. Hope added pressure against Josie’s centre and palmed at her left boob while leaving hickeys across her collar bone and down her chest. She stopped groping Josies boobs and slowly ran her finger down to her centre. She looked to Josie for confirmation and once she had it she slowly inserted 2 fingers into her. 

Josie was on fire. Her whole body could every inch of Hope on top of her, inside her. She wanted more. She never wanted it to stop.  
“Hope, more”. She was going so slow and Josie couldn’t handle it. Attempting to speed it up she rocked her hips up to meet Hopes thrusts but Hope just pinned her down. The dominance turned Josie on even more and she squirmed. She needed more. 

Her prayers were answered. Hope entered her again with 3 fingers this time. God she was so full. Panting, Hope finally picked up the past.  
Josie was moaning with each thrust and with each thrust Hope grinded down onto the leg between hers. One, two, three more thrusts and Josie screamed. Hope had just found her G-spot and continued curling her fingers into it. Over and over. 

“God. Hope. Don’t .. Don’t stop. Im so cl,close”. Josie couldn’t stop squirming. Meeting Hope thrust for thrust she grabbed Hope and smashed their lips together the second she came to try and drown out the sounds of her cumming. 

‘Mmmm, God. Hope. Shit. Fuck”. Hope kept fingering Josie until she came down from the high.  
Shit. Both girls didn’t expect the night to turn out like this but they definitely don’t plan on stopping for a second now it has.  
Josie calmed down enough to flip them over. 

“Your turn Mikaelson”.


End file.
